fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hazel Grace
Hazel Grace (ヘーゼル グレース Heezeru Gureesu) is a newly-made member of the Silver Meteor guild, joining after the assault and robbery of her father and his bakery, by which she encountered Team Firefly and offered her assistance. Following the defeat of the group of bandits, she decided to leave her hometown of Corlette, and travel to Evergreen, the home of Silver Meteor. Hazel employs Lifestream Magic as her main offense, but she is also efficient with her bo staff, Artemis, which she learnt from her now late aunt. Despite all of this, Hazel is a pacifist by nature, and wants nothing more than to help others and live her life in peace. Currently, Hazel is apart of Team Firefly, a small, yet growing team within her guild. Appearance Hazel isn't the first person you would assume is a mage, because she is so unintimidating. She's thin and of average height, and her eyes are large and doe-like, making her seem a lot more innocent than she really easy. Even the way she carries herself, with perfectly brushed hair and an almost demure posture, the words that would first come to mind wouldn't be "I need to run for my life". Hazel has the typical elven features despite not being an elf herself, including a small, defined nose, high cheekbones, and a sharp jawline. She has fair skin, tarnished by a large white scar spanning across the palm of her left hand, but otherwise left soft and untouched. Hazel stands at the full height of 5'5, which only adds to her "unimposing persona". This is further demonstrated by her thin frame, which is absent of a single muscle to disprove her assumed delicacy. Hazel's hair is dark blue in color and relatively short. It falls down in subtle curls around her, stopping at the very end of her chest. Generally, it is tied up in a side ponytail, with a braided crown resting atop her head to accompany it. Many people would agree that Hazel's most attractive feature is her hair. It is soft and well-maintained, and she takes special care to make sure that there are no flyaways. Hazel's eyes, on the other hand, are a lighter shade of blue, even described as cyan in certain lighting. They are, as previously mentioned, notably large - made especially so with her longer lashes. Usually, Hazel can be seen wearing a pair of thick, black glasses, but she also wears contact lenses when she can, especially during missions and battles. Moreover, Hazel's guild mark, a white-colored meteor, sits at the very bottom of her calf, just at the point of her right ankle. When it comes to attire, Hazel is constantly seen wearing different clothing. However, all of them tend to follow her preference - which is mostly just lots of skirts and shorts, and whatever she considers "cute". One outfit, for instance, includes Hazel wearing a galaxy-printed mini skirt, which is a short skirt embroidered with a multitude of the colors including black, cyan and dark blue. A splatter of white stars is then printed onto it. With this skirt, she wears an simple, white colored blouse, with a pale blue stripe across the row of buttons. A cyan colored ribbon is tied to the collar, and the whole shirt is covered by a navy blue cardigan. The cardigan has two large pockets on either side of it, and is adorned by white diamond prints presented in a straight line on either of its arms. Finally, a pair of thigh-length white socks and galaxy sneakers finish the look. Personality Relationships History Equipment - Other Equipment= - }} Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Other Attributes Magical Abilities Trivia * Hazel's appearance was based off of Kiriya Aoi Category:Mage Category:Female